popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul on Fire
Lyrics Japanese Yah man, Wah a gween? 音ゲーマニア This is the pop'n music fever! Riddimに合わせて You must ひたすら打って打って打ちまくれ! It's party, So 誰もがヒーローになれるGame ごぞんじL.E.D.-G, GUHROOVY, alongside N+C 誰も敵わない 文句ない 最強タッグ ちょいとここでBreak Are you ready to rock!? ついて来いよぶっといKick!! L to the E to the D to the G. Make you Phat! Make you Fun! Guh to the R to the double O, V, Y. GUHROOVY in your face! On fire! She ask me "you on fire?" Damn right! Beware of fire Soul a flame, light my lyrical candle Spirit of flame, war is the gamble 1 for the game 2 for the ROCKs 3 for the game again let's go! Make it now. Sing it now. Shake it and Break it! Right here right now come with us OA! Press the button, you're addicted Proceed with caution like mama said Like I said before soul's on fire No punk kid's gonna break my style The harder it gets! Are you ready to ROCK? The harder it gets! The harder it gets! Are you ready to ROCK? I want your fire. Take me to the higher. Make! Sing! Shake! Break! I want your fire. Take me to the higher. Make! Sing! Shake! Break it now! Right here right now! Romaji Yah man, Wah a gween? ongeemania This is the pop'n music fever! Riddim ni awasete You must hitasura utte utte uchimakure! It's party, So daremo ga hero ni nareru Game go zonji L.E.D.-G, GUHROOVYY, alongside N+C daremo tekiwanai monkunai saikyou Tag choi to koko de Break Are you ready to rock!? tsuite koi yo buttoi Kick!! L to the E to the D to the G. Make you Phat! Make you Fun! Guh to the R to the double O, V, Y. GUHROOVY in your face! On fire! She ask me "you on fire?" Damn right! Beware of fire Soul a flame, light my lyrical candle Spirit of flame, war is the gamble 1 for the game 2 for the ROCKs 3 for the game again let's go! Make it now. Sing it now. Shake it and Break it! Right here right now come with us OA! Press the button, you're addicted Proceed with caution like mama said Like I said before soul's on fire No punk kid's gonna break my style The harder it gets! Are you ready to ROCK? The harder it gets! The harder it gets! Are you ready to ROCK? I want your fire. Take me to the higher. Make! Sing! Shake! Break! I want your fire. Take me to the higher. Make! Sing! Shake! Break it now! Right here right now! Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Soul On Fire appears on the pop'n music request best! album. *A remix of Soul On Fire by kors k, titled Soul On Fire～kors k mix～, appears on the V-RARE SOUND TRACK 17 CD. Trivia *'Soul On Fire' is the fifth and final unlock of the FIRE ROUTE (火ルート) in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE's Waku-waku Mimi Nyami tankentai (わくわくミミニャミ探検隊) unlock event. It could be unlocked from July 4th, 2007 through September 26th, 2007. **As of September 26th, 2007, Soul on Fire has been unlocked for everyone to play. *'Soul On Fire' is Toshiyuki Kakuta's first original composition in the pop'n music series. *'Soul On Fire' is one of the very few L.E.D. songs whose name is not entirely in capital letters. *'Soul On Fire' appears as DLC for both the American and Japanese versions of pop'n music (Wii), in the Japanese Dance and 中級上級ハイテンションセット packs respectively. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the previous arcade charts *pop'n music portable 5-button NORMAL chart: total notes: 233. *pop'n music portable 9-button HYPER chart: total notes: 1025. *pop'n music portable EX chart: total notes: 1394. Gallery Videos References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Adventure Songs Category:Waku-Waku Mimi Nyami Tankentai Category:L.E.D.-G VS GUHROOVY Songs